In recent years, a growing number of electronic devices perform one or more functions in combination. The majority of such electronic devices are mobile terminals that are generally so-called smartphones. A mobile terminal: has a large touch-screen display module; is capable of playing multimedia content, such as music and video, in addition to the basic function of reciprocal communication; and enables web surfing through access to a network. In addition, the electronic device has a high-resolution camera module and, thus, is capable of taking a still image or video.
The electronic device may provide various services using images acquired with a camera. For example, the electronic device may focus on a subject included in an image and blur the background, thereby taking the image with the subject emphasized.